


20) New Blood

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Pre-Origins Anders contemplates his changing relationship with Karl, and has to face the reality of his leaving
Relationships: Anders/Karl
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	20) New Blood

Anders was worried.

He'd passed his Harrowing last week, Karl his the week before, and he'd thought that once it was over, they would celebrate. Instead, Karl had avoided being alone with him almost since his Harrowing had ended. Anders thought it had been nerves, at first, but it had continued. Sitting in the library, not really reading whatever was in front of him, Anders tried to think if he'd done anything that could have upset his lover.

Could that be it? Was Karl upset at how their relationship had changed? They'd been friends a long time, and then, the night before Karl's Harrowing, they'd been talking about what might happen. Of all the things they'd never do if they failed.

And Anders had kissed him.

He frowned down at the text, demanding answers that it couldn't give. Karl had seemed as enthusiastic as Anders, but who knew how that could have changed after the fact.

That was it. Determined, Anders shoved his chair back and stood, leaving the book open on the table. He was going to find Karl and ask him.

He turned away from the table, and promptly collided with the mage he was seeking. They both went down in a flurry of muffled oaths and flailing limbs.

They disentangled themselves, Anders suddenly tongue tied. How did one bring up whether or not someone you thought you might love might, in fact, not love you in return? He ran his hands over his robes, casting around desperately for anything that might help ease the awkwardness.

"So... great weather we've been having." _Smooth, Anders_.

Karl hesitated, then ventured, "You look... good, Anders. I heard your Harrowing went well."

"Yes. Nearly getting killed by our supposed protectors is quite refreshing, isn't it?" Anders was rewarded with a brief flicker of a smirk, before Karl smoothed his face again. "So since we both passed, why don't we go celebrate?" Anders lowered his voice and said in sing-song, "I know where the Chantry mother keeps her sacred wine." He tried to give a bright smile, hoping that the tension was done with.

Karl shook his head. "I really shouldn't..." Anders couldn't tell if he didn't want to because he didn't want trouble, or because he didn't want Anders.

"What's wrong, Karl?" The words slipped out before he realized. Karl looked torn. Quieter, Anders said, "Whatever it is, you could talk about it, you know? We could figure out any problems. Just don't shut me out."

"Not here." Karl glanced around, then leaned close and said, "Meet me in The Spot," before hustling away.

Anders took a deep breath. At least it was something. Right?

==

Hoping it was something small being blown out of proportion, Anders decided to sneak some of that sacred wine away. Maybe they could try that kiss again...

A couple mages were talking as he passed. "Did you hear?" one said to the other. "Apparently the Kirkwall circle is in need of some new blood." The second gasped.

"Oh, I hope they don't pick me. The stories that come out of that city..."

"Don't worry," the first one assured her companion. "I heard they're only moving mages that have already passed their Harrowing. We're safe."

Anders moved out of range to hear more, but now that he was aware of it, it seemed like this news was all anyone could talk about. He heard whispers of it everywhere, and a trickle of unease went down his spine.

He shook it off. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he ducked into a mostly unused storeroom. It was perfect for hiding when you didn't want to be found for extra duties. Karl had discovered it, and shared it with Anders. From what they could tell, no one else ever came in here.

Karl was already there, pacing back and forth, gnawing on his lip. He jumped a little when he heard Anders enter, then relaxed slightly when he saw him.

"Good, you're here." He gestured to a crate he'd set upside down. "We need to talk. You... might want to sit down."

Anders felt a lump forming in the pit of his stomach. _Karl doesn't want me,_ he thought. "It's alright," he managed. "I know what happened was very sudden, but you mean the world to me. I don't want it to mean we can't be friends anymore."

Karl's brow furrowed. "What're you..." His face cleared. "No! This isn't about that, not directly. I want that to continue, if you do." Karl was wringing his hands. "I'm leaving." His voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat. "Or rather, I'm being sent away."

Anders blinked, confused. He sat on the crate and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "Why don't you start from the beginning." he said carefully.

Karl pulled over another crate and sat in front of Anders, taking one of his hands in his own. "Have you heard about Kirkwall?" Karl asked. When Anders nodded, Karl continued in a hushed voice. "I was one of the ones picked."

"No!"

Anders was startled. He hadn't even realized he had spoken the word aloud, but he pressed on. "They can't have you. Let them send someone else."

"I wish I could tell them all to stuff themselves," Karl said. "But it was done by lottery. The day after my Harrowing."

Anders squeezed his hand in Karl's, not accepting. "Then we'll leave. Tonight. We'll escape-"

"You know that won't work," Karl said softly.

Anders swallowed hard, trying to ease the ache in his throat. "How long until you leave?"

"A little less than a month. That's when the templars assigned to **escort** those of us chosen will arrive." Anders was silent, staring down at their hands. "If any of us aren't here when they arrive, they'll likely pull Knight Commander Greagoir from his position. He's the best chance any mage here has of keeping what little freedoms we do have." Karl reached out and lifted Anders face, looking him in the eye. "Without Gregoir and Irving to act together as buffer to the Chantry, this place would likely be much more like Kirkwall."

Anders hated the sense that Karl was speaking. "I won't leave you to rot there."

"What other options do we have?"

"We have a month, right?" Anders asked. Karl nodded. "Then we take our time together. We enjoy it. And we plan."

"Plan for what?"

"I'll escape after you've left. I'll find you on the road, and we'll escape your templar guard dogs together."

A glimmer of hope bloomed in Karl's eyes. "Do you think? But so many things could go wrong."

"That's why we need to plan," Anders said firmly. "I'm not giving up on you. On us."

Karl smiled, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Anders'. "Neither will I," he whispered.


End file.
